This invention relates to the art of surface scanning and imaging, and more particularly to a new and improved ultrasonic method and apparatus for surface scanning and imaging.
One area of use of the present invention is in fingerprint scanning and imaging, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied to scanning and imaging subdermal and other biometric structures. The quality of the images obtained using ultrasound technology is superior as compared to those obtained using optical technology since the ultrasonic images are less dependent on the surface condition of the finger. As a result, by using ultrasound technology, individuals with very dry or very oily fingers, contaminated fingers or fingers having irregular ridge surfaces are able to be imaged equally as well.
In providing an ultrasonic method and apparatus for scanning and imaging fingerprints, subdermal and other biometric structures, there are a number of important considerations. One is obtaining higher quality images which, in turn, requires that the resolution of the system be as high as possible so that the resolution of the resulting images is as high as possible. Another important consideration is improved system performance. One example is performing the scanning as quickly as possible so as to minimize delay and inconvenience and avoid any discomfort to the individual. Related to the foregoing considerations is increased reliability of the system and its operation. Additional important considerations are ease of manufacture and lowering the cost of manufacture.